


I love you, Phil Lester.

by Doux



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Internet Personalities, Phil Lester - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, dan and phil
Genre: M/M, publicity stunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doux/pseuds/Doux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends. That's all they were... well, two friends who happened to end up falling for each other... because of a weird thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Phil Lester.

      _So,_ before _I get started telling you the most interesting love-- (well, kinda) story, you should know I never planned for this to happen. I know it doesn't do you much good to know that because you have no idea what I'm talking about. I'll start from the beginning._

      We had recently signed on with a publicist and released our new book, everything was great, in fact It couldn't get better. The book sales were through the roof and our fans were pleased, but nothing good can stay and I'm not saying that because my semi-nihilistic outlook on life. One day I get a call out of the blue from our publicist, she said they had a great new marketing technique they want to share with us. _This was my first mistake. If someone tells you "new marketing technique" the outcome is most likely horrific._ So Phil and I grabbed our coats and headed over to the office. 

      When we got there I could feel the awkwardness, something which I've sadly felt too often. The publicist was sitting at her desk flipping through her book and sipping what I presume was coffee. I cleared my throat to get her attention. 

      "Ah, Dan and Phil, good to see you. So you're here about that new marketing idea, correct?" She said in a sweet tone.  _Now looking back on it, it might have been to sugar coat what she was about to say._

      "Yes, actually we are." Phil said smiling at her. 

      "Well let's get to it, I presume you know what "Phan" is, correct? Pretending that Phan is real would raise book sales by 1.24%, which of course translates to more profits. Would you be up for it?" She said with a smile, how could she have just delivered that life-changing bombshell and smile about it? 

      "We'd need time to talk about it, a lot of time actually" I said, the look on Phil's face was a mix between confusion and terror. 

      "There's nothing to think about! It's lying, Dan. We'd be lying to our fans, our families, everyone." Phil said in a concerned voice. 

      "If you're going to do it, do it by your next video. It's completely up to you guys, but I think it's a great idea." She tried to assure us. 

_See this is the part where we should have said no and left, I don't know why we didn't. Phil was clearly upset by the idea, and me? I had no idea what to think of it. Phil was right it was lying and it hurt a lot of people, we should have listened to what he said at that moment. But we didn't._

     We arrived home that evening in a state of deep thought, we didn't talk much either. What was there to talk about? Lying, scheming, and potentially ruining our friendship with each other and our fans? For what.. a little extra dough in our pockets? At least I thought that, until Phil came to me in the middle of the night. He sat on the end of my bed and poked my leg.

     "Dan... Dan.. DAN!!!" He yelled, I woke up with a jolt.

     "Jesus Christ Phil, it's like 3 am what do you want?" I said groggily, half asleep. 

     "We should do the thing. Take the deal. It might make us stronger and if it didn't work we could say it was just a thing we wanted to try that didn't work out." He said, his small silhouette shaking in the dark, 

      "You want to do that, Phil?" I replied, suddenly awake by the thought of what we were about to do. He nodded.

 

       The video was unlike anything I had ever made, I felt like a different person.. a liar. I sat there beside Phil both of us unsure how to go about this. Should we hold hands? Should we, should we, should we, so many should we's. By the time we were done with the video I felt numb to the touch. _That should have been the second sign to stop, it should have made me stop dead in my tracks and think "Do I really want this?". But Phil wanted it, and we were a team, so I went with it._

      

      2,085,971 views in two days, 1,145,002 comments freaking out. Most consisted of "I knew it!1!1!" some weren't so nice. I sat at the computer with shaking hands... what had we done? Our publicist told us to sell the relationship, so we went out that day. It was a nice day and Phil seemed unbothered by the fact that we had lied to everyone. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the street. 

      That's when something sparked. Not literally, but it was like someone had put a spark into an engine and it roared to life. My cheeks suddenly grew red, what in the world was happening? Maybe I was selling it too much, and my body started to think I was really romantically interested in him. I looked at Phil who was looking down at the sidewalk, his abnormally pale skin glowed because of the summer sun. 

      "Why are you staring at me, Dan?" He said confused, looking at me. 

      "B-Because you're so pale Edward Cullen is jealous." I said quickly. He laughed. I loved his laugh, it was weird but cute and it made me laugh. 

_Even though I wish we hadn't done the deal, good things came out of it, like me realizing my feelings for Phil. I had buried them deep deep inside me before, so deep that almost nothing could have made me realize them. It should've stayed that way._

     That evening was amazing, we spent the day playing around in shops and eating good food,I could tell Phil was having fun. He even bought this strangely phallic mushroom too, but I wasn't about to tell him no when he ran over in the shop hitting me with the thing. I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling. Maybe I'd always felt this way? I think I did, I've always known that I love him. I always assumed it was platonic, but what if it wasn't? I didn't know if I was ready to move past being friends, and well, fake lovers, to the real thing. Would things still be the same? Would they change? I didn't have answers to those but I knew, I loved Phil Lester. 

    

 

 

 


End file.
